Interstellar Bounty Hunter
225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 4 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Beastly |tribe = Science Pirate Zombie |trait = Hunt, Frenzy |ability = When this destroys a Plant, draw a card. |flavor text = If you have a bounty on your head, she won't stop until she eats your brains. It's not personal. It's just business.}} Interstellar Bounty Hunter is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 4 to play, and has 4 /4 . She has the Hunt and Frenzy traits, and her ability gives the zombie hero a card every time she destroys a plant. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Science Pirate Zombie *'Traits:' Hunt, Frenzy *'Ability:' When this destroys a Plant, draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description If you have a bounty on your head, she won't stop until she eats your brains. It's not personal. It's just business. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With While she has average stats for a 4-cost card, her Frenzy and Hunt traits makes her a well-rounded fighter for mid-game. Any Beastly hero can use her to great effect, due to natural access to boosting cards like Loudmouth or Vitamin Z. This is well suited against swarms of plants as she can destroy weak plants and her ability allows her to draw more cards the more plants she destroy. Playing her all alone can force the plant hero into playing plants that have 4 or more strength or health. Due to the nature of this zombie, always engaging in combat each turn as long as the plant hero plays a plant, keeping her health high is important to ensure that she can survive to draw more cards. Because of her raw stats and her Frenzy trait, she can be a very effective counter to Pineclone if properly boosted (especially increasing her health), as she will tear straight through either one or two Pineclones, draws one or two cards, and hit the plant hero for four damage or more. Both of her tribes can boost her and make her more dangerous, as she can fit well with science deck for Immorticia to raise her attack power with Zombot Drone Engineer, and do bonus attack via Gadget Scientist. She is also suited with , as she can be boosted by when she hurts the plant hero, especially with help of the Frenzy trait. As The Smash, the player can increase her health by using cards like Camel Crossing or Cone Zone to increase her survival and the ability to draw as many cards as possible. As for Electric Boogaloo, she can be useful in zoo decks, because she is able to draw cards, one of the few that can be viable for Electric Boogaloo. Against Her stats are identical to Drum Major, but her traits and ability make her a dangerous enemy to face. Her Hunt trait can allow the plant hero to manipulate her for an easy victory in some situations, but most of the time, her Hunt trait will be more of a benefit for the zombie hero, due to her ability. The best thing to counter her is by using hard removal cards against her such as , Shamrocket, or . If playing as hero, her raw stats make her vulnerable to . Briar Rose in a flower deck can take care of this card quickly. As a hero, the player can Freeze, Bounce, or use high-health Team-Up plants for protection to nullify her ability. Be careful of extra brains for tricks, though, as if boosting tricks like Vitamin Z are used on her, she could possibly tear through both plants and draw 2 cards, as well as doing damage to the player, resulting in a major disadvantage. Gallery InterstellarBountyHunterStat.jpg|Interstellar Bounty Hunter's statistics InterstellarBountyHunterCard.png|Interstellar Bounty Hunter's card GalacticBountyHunterCardImage.png|Interstellar Bounty Hunter's card image IBHHunt.png|Interstellar Bounty Hunter about to move to another lane mybigwaifubountyhunter.jpg|Gigantic Interstellar Bounty Hunter tinted gray due to 2 glitches at once InterstellarBountyHunterfrozen.png|Interstellar Bounty Hunter frozen Two Traits IBH.png|Interstellar Bounty Hunter with two traits or more Trivia *She is the first and currently only pirate card in the Beastly class. *Her name may refer to the Bounty Hunter position in the Star Wars universe, as many of them have appeared in the series. *She and Supernova Gargantuar are the only science zombies to have the Frenzy trait naturally. **Coincidentally, both zombies are Galactic - Legendary cards in the Beastly class. *She was originally called "Galactic Bounty Hunter" while Galactic Gardens was in development. *She, Evaporate and Zom-Bats are the only cards in the Beastly class that can draw cards from the player's deck. *There was a glitch where that if she destroys a plant while she also gets destroyed, she will not allow the player to draw a card. This was fixed later. Category:Science cards Category:Pirate cards Category:Frenzy cards Category:Hunt cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies